Asphyxiated
by Bacon n' Eggs
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kairi is an orphan who plays in a small band with some friends. Lately, strange things have occurred in the neighborhood and the theory of vampires has awakened. Story better than the summary. There's just so much that you can write. Rated T for language.


**_Disclaimer:_**_I do no own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my ideas in which I write them into this… thing. XD_

_

* * *

__**Summary: **Kairi is a senior at her local school, Spira High. Her friends: Tidus, Rikku, and Selphie hardly ever leave there side. During a random session that was truly boring, they made up a band, "Dekisui" (A/n: Japanese for Drowning. Same as Asphyxiated). They performed at some small concerts until their popularity began to increase drastically. They got a record deal from one of the top 10 music companies and they were thrilled. Though Kairi has other things on her mind. Even if they are all in a band, after graduation, they'll be heading off to America to the colleges there. All except for Kairi. She'll be staying behind. It'll be the end to their little band for a long while. They may never even see each other again. Not to mention that she's been paying even more attention to the news of late. Strange incidents were occurring. People kept on going missing and some ended up dead from blood loss. These incidents were starting to make Kairi wonder. The thing is, is tat she knew that whatever was attacking people weren't humans. She was starting to get more involved the with paranormal and myths that she recalled one conversation that she once had with her friends. "Vampires."  
_

_

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ Okay, okay. So I know I already have my HP fanfic to finish up and all, but you know I was watching people cosplay and making comedy videos of the Organization from KH. And, I love Roxas and Zexion. They've always been my favorite characters… plus Demyx. XD But getting back on point, I wanted to use them in a queer and paranormal fanfic. Hopefully I'll finish this one and not delay. I hate it when fanfics are left unfinished or are one shots and leave you begging for more. So, I'll try. I may not finish my other fanfic though. Maybe I can actually get somewhere with this. :o Enjoy. :/_

_- Kacey  
_

_

* * *

_**Asphyxiated**_  
Chapter 1: Watchful Eyes_  
(Started: August 31st/Finished: October 30th)

"Hey, Kairi! Are we crashing at your place tonight?" Kairi swung around, holding her guitar. She stood and pondered for a moment until replying to her brunette friend.

"Yeah, most likely." Her friend jumped into the air and cheered. Kairi laughed and gave her friend a strange look.

"Come on, Selphie. Be careful with your guitar." Selphie stopped jumping up and down and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Kairi. Got carried away," replied Selphie. Kairi smirked as she turned around.

"Obviously. Now come on, we need to help Rikku and Tidus pack up everything." Selphie brought her hand to her forehead, saluting.

"Yes, ma'am!" And with that, Selphie handed Kairi her guitar and skipped off towards the stage. Honestly, she needs to lay off the sugar. Kairi shook her head, smiling, and walked towards the open trunk of the van. She gently placed the guitars in their cases, locking the latches tightly.

Kairi sighed. Everything's going smoothly, she's getting just what she had wanted. Her dream is slowly coming true, yet why does she feel as if something's missing? She has her friends for now, her dream and everything else, except for…

"So, how's our little star doing?" Kairi jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Mr. Illisel.

"Mr. Illisel! When d'you get here?" Mr. Illisel smiled and waved his hand.

"Please, call me Connor. And I just came to see if you guys needed any help packing it all up." Connor smiled at Kairi as she laid deep in thought. Kairi shrugged it off and returned the smile.

"We'd love your help, Connor. Thank you so much," she replied. Connor chuckled.

"It's no problem at all. I mean, I'm the twins' father after all and I'm here to support them as well," he said. Kairi suddenly had an instant interest in her feet. Her mind was surfing through emotions and questions.

"What's it like… the feeling of being around them? The twins?" Connor looked at Kairi through concerned eyes.

"Well, it's a joy being around them, since their my kids. I believe most parents feel that way, though sometimes it's masked because they love them so much." Kairi nodded at the response. Connor placed his hand on Kairi's right shoulder, making her look up at him. "I'm sure your parents felt the same way, and would have supported you no matter what. It's your dream after all, and nobody can keep someone from their dreams, dead or not." Kairi's spirits seemed to lift quite a bit and she found herself smiling. Kairi stepped to the front of Connor and bowed.

"Thank you, Connor. I am sure your words are true. Arigatou." Connor smiled at Kairi and laughed.

"It's my pleasure. Now, to help you guys with the equipment." Kairi and Connor walked through the hall back the stage. Rikku and Tidus were on the stage attempting to lift an amplifier with Selphie sitting on top. Rikku was attempting to pick it up while Tidus was yelling at Selphie to get off. They were putting on quite a show.

"Um, guys?" Tidus turned to Kairi and sneered.

"Selphie won't get off the amp!" Tidus glares at Selphie as she sticks out her tongue at him.

"I don't have to. It just proves that he has no strength whatsoever," Selphie said with a sly smile. Tidus grunted and leaned against the amp. Rikku soon gave up and leant against the amp as well.

"And this proves that Selphie eats too many sweets," she said. Selphie's face turned red and she hopped off the amp.

"Do not!" she snarled at Rikku. Rikku shrugged and started to pull on the amp.

"Come on T, let's get this thing to the van." Tidus nodded and picked up the other side of the big amplifier and made their way to the van. Kairi blinked and looked at Selphie.

"You have issues with him." Selphie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Do not! Why do you say so?" Kairi smirked.

"Well, you're always giving him a hard time and teasing is always the way to go. Plus, you told me," Kairi said slyly. Selphie stomped her foot.

"I do not have _issues_ with him, 'kay?" Selphie more asked than stated. Kairi cackled.

"Oh look. She's in denial. Watch out, your son might be taken faster than bees making honey." Kairi nudged Connor and they both broke out into fits of laughter. Selphie just stomped her foot as she grabbed the microphone and headed down the hall. Tidus and Rikku came back walking in as Selphie passed them.

"Well geez. Who put her in a knot?" Tidus asked. He glanced at Kairi before he started to pack the drums.

"Oh, just girl thing," Kairi replied.

"She started her period?" Rikku hit Tidus with a drumstick. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's rude to just go saying quixotic things like that, especially relating to puberty." Tidus shrugged as he returned to packing the drums. Kairi hopped onto the stage and started to dismantle keyboard. Connor helped Kairi by unscrewing the bolts of the stand.

"They really are something," Kairi said. Connor gave the responsive "hm" and Kairi pressed on. "The twins. No matter how much of the bickering and such, you just can't do anything but love them. Even Selphie." Selphie came back into the stage room and sat at the edge of the stage. Tidus glared at her.

"And what are you doing?" he asked. Selphie hummed to herself.

"Well, I would carry out the other amp, but I'm too puny and weak to do it myself and you guys are all busy cleaning the other stuff up." Kairi placed the keyboard into the case and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Come on, Selphie. I'll help you." Selphie jumped right up and cheered.

"Oh, yeah! Kairi. Is. The. Bomb!" Kairi smiled lightly and walked over to the amp, helping Selphie with the amp.

"Careful, you don't drop it," Tidus called. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Kairi saw that she took 5 a second longer glance before facing her again. Kairi smiled and shook her head lightly.

'_No issues, eh?'_ Kairi thought to herself. _'We'll see about that.'_

_

* * *

_Selphie and Kairi placed the amp and keyboard in the trunk as Rikku and Tidus came out with the cased drums.

"I must say, I think we did well tonight," Rikku said. Kairi hit her arm playfully.

"Don't we always?" she questioned giggling. Rikku smirked.

"Well, of course! It's just… we're advancing. We've already gotten a record deal, soon the entire country will hear about us." Tidus put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I think you're thinking too fast… again." Tidus snickered as Rikku slapped his arm. Kairi laughed at them, feeling strange on the inside. "But we couldn't do it without our amazing singer/guitarist!" Tidus, Rikku, Selphie, and Connor both turned to face Kairi as she felt herself blushing.

"Oh, no. It has nothing to do with me at all," Kairi said shaking her hands. Selphie put her hand on her hip.

"Seriously, Kairi. You're the one who made us live the dream anyway and make us realize it. It's all to you," she said. Kairi was shocked. Selphie said something intelligent for once. Wow, the world was turning upside down. Kairi shook it off and weakly smiled.

"Thanks, but it's starting to get cold out. Mind if we get going?" The other nodded as Connor waved.

"See you kids tomorrow, and don't give Kairi's aunt a hard time!" The twins waved to their father as they all climbed into the van. Kairi shut the trunk door and climbed into the driver's seat. The four of them had an interesting conversation on the ten-minute ride to Kairi's house… or rather a medium-sized mansion.

You see, Kairi lived with her aunt, not her parents. An incident happened 2 years ago and she became an orphan. She never talks about the issue and goes on as if nothing ever happened. She still lived in the same house, only her aunt moved in with Kairi to be her guardian. Her aunt has a daughter who is five years old and she thinks Kairi is her older sister. And so far, they've been a happy family.

* * *

On the ride to Kairi's house, her friends immersed in a discussion from a very exotic topic.

"I swear, flying donkeys," came Tidus. Selphie sneered.

"Flying donkeys? Why do you say that?" Tidus smirked.

"Well, you know whenever you see a giant blob flying through the sky that is obviously not a bird or a plane of sort?" Selphie nodded. "Well, I think they're donkeys." Selphie snorted looking to the side.

"Oh really? Then how do they fly? Sprout wings?" Selphie flapped her arms about. Tidus looked at Selphie as if she'd lost her sanity, or what was left of it.

"No! They get stuffed in cannons and when the cannon balls are released, they go flying through the air. And that is what we see." Selphie quirked an eyebrow.

"Cannon balls?" Tidus nodded triumphantly. Selphie snorted again and leaned forward. "Okay, I'm being honest her T, I think you've finally lost the nerve to be nutty and has gone completely zany." Rikku cackled at the comment and Tidus fumed.

"I am not _zany_! If anyone is, you have to at least be 75%." Selphie stared.

"Okay, just because I'm hyper and happy and stupid at times doesn't mean I'm not sane. Even I don't believe in the flying donkeys with cannon balls, who the hell would blow the cannons off anyway?" Tidus looked to his right and then to his left, leaning in to whisper.

"Vampires!" Selphie flailed her arms.

"What the hell, Tidus?! You have gone completely zane! There's no such thing as vamps! Right, Kairi?"

"Nu-uh! She's on my side. Seriously, they're real, right Kai?" Kairi arched an eyebrow, never letting her sight leave the road. It was hilarious. Whenever Selphie and Tidus emerged into a fight, they'd always seek Kairi's opinion, since she was the smarts of the group. Rikku was always the quiet one, yet she'd give off good points here and there. Sometimes, she's nothing like her brother.

Kairi sighed. Well, she obviously didn't think the gibberish about the cannon-balled donkeys was true, but she always thought that there were people who thought they were vampires. What she meant was that through legends, people had sharper canines and therefore the theory of vampires developed. She of course didn't believe in the blood-sucking vampires for they didn't exist.

"Sorry Tidus, but I'll have to side with Selphie on this one. I honestly don't think that there are donkeys with cannon balls stuck to their butts flying through the sky, but as for the vampires…" Kairi paused. A thought popped into her head, but she shook it off. "I believe that some people think they are vamps, but I don't actually believe any of that. Sorry." Selphie practically jumped and danced for five minutes.

"Boo and yah!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at Tidus. Tidus sneered at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. But if you get bitten, don't come crying to me." They all laughed at that comment, even Kairi as she pulled the van into her home's garage. Kairi put her arm on the passenger seat next to her and turned her body around.

"We're here guys. Enjoy the stay. But first, help me unpack the trunk," Kairi said with a small smile. Rikku was the first one out and opened the trunk.

"Come on guys. Stop with the groans and glares. You didn't groan when we cleaned up. Plus, we don't have to really walk the long distance," she said. Selphie hopped out of the van as Tidus followed.

For the next 10 minutes, the crew was almost finished with unloading the van in the huge garage. Kairi slumped against the side of the van, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. She leaned her head back to touch the side of the van and she took a deep breath.

Tidus placed the last amp in the far corner and walked up next to Kairi. He imitated her position, leaning next to her.

"So, why so glum?" Kairi sighed.

"It's that obvious?" She looked at Tidus as he nodded. Kairi's head hit the back of the van. Kairi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's just that… I have way too much free time. I'm always thinking about thinks when I have nothing to do. If I'm not at school, I'm doing sports. If I'm not doing sports, I'm doing extra work for my aunt. And when I'm not working for my aunt, I'm with you guys performing. If nothing's going on, then I just sit in a room, thinking about things that shouldn't be thought about. Things that… scare me." Tidus' face clouded over with sympathy. His friend really had too much free time to herself at night. He wished he could fix that. Kairi carried on. "Not to mention that this summer, you guys will all be leaving for college. I understand that the band is only a side thing and that you have other careers in mind, but I can help but just feel sad and jealous. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. Even now, I'm thinking about the things that scare me. I just wish I wouldn't have this terrible habit, but I suppose it comes with the trauma's I've endured."

Kairi backed away from the van and smiled to Tidus. Tidus looked at her as if she was a very strange hamster. He just had that look. Kairi laughed at him. "Let's move off of this subject and have some fun. Come on now." Kairi started to walk towards the door entering into the house. Tidus just stood there, staring at Kairi. First she was all glum, then she became happy, even after just telling him why she was so depressed and that they were all leaving her behind. Tidus shook his head, thinking that she was the craziest girl he's ever met.

Selphie and Rikku were staring at him from behind the van. Rikku was smirking and Selphie… well, she was kind of fuming. As Kairi had stated before, she _does_ have issues with him. She just didn't want to admit it and lost to Kairi's psychic powers again. Tidus looked over at the two.

"So… how long do you guys plan on hiding behind there?" Selphie yelped and fell to the side of the van. Tidus would have sweat-dropped if he could, only he wasn't an anime character. _(A/N: I was so tempted to put this as his thoughts: 'Damn you, author! You ruined my chance! XDD)_

Tidus sighed and walked p to the door, Rikku following behind him. Selphie skipped up to the door eventually and raced up the stairs to Kairi's room. Little did they all know, was that someone had been watching them all from the window of the garage. The eyes were mostly laid on Kairi and she leaned against the van alone at first. He could literally feel the despair and seclusion evaporating off of her. His watchful eyes never left her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter one is finally done after like, what, two months? Gomme, gomme, didn't mean to procrastinate with this story for so long. I also decided to upload this just because I wanted to become a beta-reader so badly. XD So yeah, was it good? Bad? Kinda good? Is it going to cause doomsday? I just got this idea when I was listening to the song "Time is Running Out" by Muse. So yeah, also thought the couple was cute as well. ^_^ Oh, and also, if you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me immediately. I hate seeing bad grammar half the time and being dyslexic makes it hard to correct papers sometimes. So, if you find any errors, please notify immediately and I will change it. ^-^ So, I hope you enjoy this and please review to tell me if I should continue. Ciao! ;D_


End file.
